Kuriyami ni Akai Bara A Red Rose in the Dark
by Beautiful Midnight
Summary: Touya finally has Yukito back in his arms, where he's meant to be, but does a certain blue-eyed angel pose too much of a temptation to Touya for him to make the right choice? When he does make the right choice, is it too late? Has he lost Yuki forever?
1. Leavin' on a Jet Plane..

Touya sighed and nervously wrung his hands, pacing back and forth in the airport lobby, back and forth, back and forth. He looked again to the flight listing, and then to the clock, to make sure the plane hadn't been delayed. Sakura grumbled.  
"Oniichan, sit down People are looking at you weird!"  
Reluctantly, he sat down. "I can't help it.. Sakura, it's been four years since I've seen him."  
"You guys will still be best friends, I mean...just because he's a college man.." Sakura giggled, blushing furiously. No matter how much she loved Syaoran, she still had a mad crush on Yukito that simply would not disappear.   
"What makes you think Yuki would ever go out with a little monster like you?"  
She clenched her fists, twitching. "I'm sixteen!! I'm not a little monster!"  
He rolled his eyes again, catching the hands of the clock ticking slowly. "The plane's late!!" He stood up, beginning to pace again.  
"Touya!" Sakura groaned and held her head in her hands, lest she be recognized.  
  
Flashback  
  
Yukito sighed, hugging his best friend tightly. "I'm not going to be gone forever, you know.. "  
"Yeah.." Touya sighed as well. There were so many things to say.."Yeah..we can write letters.."  
"And talk on the phone when it's not too expensive.."  
"I'm going to miss you, Yukito.."  
"I'll miss you too, To-ya.. I promise, I'll come back as soon as I can."  
"I wish you could stay here." He was practically pouting.  
"This is such a great chance, Touya.. it's a scholarship to one of the best schools in the country. I can't pass it up.. "  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Final boarding call, Gate 26..." The announcement came over the loudspeaker and it was like a dagger into Touya's heart. They hugged tighter for a moment.   
"Don't forget me, To-ya.."  
"Never."  
Yukito picked up his suitcase, and on a whim, he leaned over and whispered "I love you.. ", smiling tearfully as he walked to the gate, giving Touya a final sidelong glance before he walked away. Touya could only stare in shock as Yukito said the words that he wanted to for all these years..   
"I love you too, Yuki.. " He whispered to himself, standing in the growing crowd of people that threatened to engulf him before he left the area.   
**  
  
"Touya! Look! That's his plane!"  
The tall, lanky, dark-haired soccer player shot out of the chair that his younger sister had worked so hard to force him into, and scrambled to the gate that the plane was pulling into, dragging Sakura along with him, skidding to a halt while Sakura gasped for breath, her cheeks flushed. Touya waited impatiently, nervously, as he looked at everyone who exited the gate... a group of kids...young couple.. old guy.. He was starting to get overanxious ...iYuki, where are you?/i  
  
"To-ya!! Sakura!!"  
The familiar voice and that sweet, warm smile made his knees weak."Yukito!" he shouted back, waving so that Yukito could see them. The pale boy looked almost exactly the same, although stronger, and those eyes..those beautiful hazel eyes were just exactly the way he remembered them from pictures. Yukito hugged his best friend tightly, but before he could say anything, Sakura had tackled him.  
"Yuki!!" She kissed him rather excitedly on the cheek, causing Touya to mutter   
"Sakura, people are looking at you weird, sit down."  
"Ah, Sakura! You've grown up so much since I last saw you." He grinned. "I don't have to kneel down anymore to be at face level with you."  
"I missed you Yukito." She stood up and let the other boy up as well.   
"Well, I'm back for good now." He ruffled her hair. "Once I find an apartment, the movers will send my things up."  
"You.. you could stay at my apartment if you like, Yukito." Touya blurted out.  
"Really? Great!" He hugged Touya again, and his lips brushed against the other boy's cheek for a fraction of a second, and no one else noticed, but it spoke volumes upon volumes to the two men.  
  
  
  
  
  
(I like Touya all neurotic and stuffs..*L* Not to mention TxY fluff . Woo for fluff! ^.^ R&R, Tell me what you think)  
  



	2. Back in Your Arms

"Mmm...Yuki.." Touya mumbled into his pillow, curling up more in the already tangled mess that he had made of his blanket during the night hours, but he was rudely snapped out of the pleasant state by a loud buzzing noise.. He had forgot to turn the alarm off, now that he was off for the holidays. He groaned and groggily sought out the off button, whimpering as he knocked over a lamp and a notebook. Suddenly, the buzzing stopped and Touya let out a sigh of relief "Oh, thank gods..", and he started to go back to sleep.  
"Good morning, To-ya.." The voice was like a beacon into the world of the awake.. It all hit him rather suddenly. Yuki was here..in his apartment..   
Yukito smiled and giggled quietly as a sleepy brown eye stared lazily at him through a mess of chestnut brown hair. Touya took a moment for his mind to start working again and then he opened his other eye.  
"Yuki..hey.." He yawned. "What are you doing up this early?"  
"I went to make breakfast, but all I found in the fridge was leftover chinese food and...well, I'm not sure what it was, but I think it tried to attack me."  
"Heh...typical bachelor pad, ne?" He grinned sheepishly and sat up, blushing and looking down as he saw Yuki's eyes rake over his nearly naked body. Yukito nodded, his cheeks flushing a pale rose hue.  
"That's alright, I already went to the market and picked up some things."  
"You did?" He goggled, not even aware that the market would be open this early, he usually had his alarm set for six-thirty...He looked at the clock and let out a yelp. "Oh.. it's after ten." He sweatdropped. "I must've changed my alarm for work..." An aroma hit his nostrils and he blinked. "What's that?"  
"I cooked breakfast." He smiled. Touya scrambled out of bed and stared in utter shock. On the coffee table were two plates full of eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes and fruit.   
"Wow, Yukito.." He was practically salivating.  
"I couldn't choose.." He giggled and sat down, munching happily on the food in front of him and Touya couldn't help but notice how much fuller Yuki's plate was than his own. He laughed.  
"Some things don't change."  
Yukito looked at him with a somewhat wistful look. "Yeah." He said quietly, stuffing two sausages into his mouth, setting his fork down on the near empty plate.  
"Yuki.. about what you said that day...um..the day you left.."  
"I meant it..and I still do." He said softly.  
"Yeah.. I know you did..Yuki.. you never heard my answer."  
"Answer?"  
"Yeah.." He moved closer on the couch, so much that he was nearly in Yukito's lap. "I feel the same way..and.." His heart pounded in his ears so loudly, he was sure Yukito heard it..hell, he was pretty sure the neighbors could hear it and would be soon pounding on his door telling him to shut that damned beating noise. "and.. I've been in agony without you..."  
"Oh...Touya..." His eyes shimmered and he leaned in to hug the other boy, but Touya stopped him, cupping Yukito's cheek in his hand and tilting his head, kissing Yukito's soft, warm lips, a blast of heat running so fast through his body that he was close to fainting...well...as soon as the room stopped spinning, that is.. 


	3. Lemony Goodness

Quietly, Yukito shifted postition in the bed, disrupting the tangled mass that his and Touya's bodies had become during the night. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Touya's neck and sighed contentedly, feeling the two arms, strong from years of athletics, wrapped securely around his body. Tilting his head as he pulled away, he smiled slightly as his eyes took in the innocence on his lover's face as he slept, the way the short locks of chestnut-brown hair fell into the boys eyes, the way his lips parted gently to allow breath, the way he murmured in his sleep, words that no one would ever decipher..  
  
His head fell back against the pillow and he yawned softly, feeling that strange feeling inside him that meant his counterpart, his "real" form was getting antsy. He sighed and willed Yue silently to go away, not to destroy this moment..  
  
Not only was it a moment that he had dreamed about from the first day of high school, it was a moment that seemed absolutely perfect. He rested his face back against Touya's shoulder, their bodies fitting perfectly together, like two halves cut from the same stone.  
  
Sleepily, Touya mumbled something and nuzzled back against the now-sleeping Yukito, sighing, only half awake.. he was having a wonderful dream, where he and Yuki made love all night and then fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
He half-opened his eyes, staring at the top of Yuki's head through heavy lids, looking a bit confused. "Yuki?" He asked, quietly. There was a sleepy murmur in reply and he felt Yukito's arms encircle him tighter. Scratching his head a little, he pinched his arm and yelped, the jolt of pain snapping him awake. Yukito was also snapped awake, although it was more of the yelp that woke him up.  
  
"Touya? Are you alright?" He looked concerned, and a little confused at the grin on Touya's face as the taller boy rolled on top of him.  
  
"Mmm...I'm more than alright, my little snow bunny.." he purred and leaned down, his tongue tracing the contours of Yukito's chest, causing the other boy to shudder with pleasure. He nibbled his way back up, giggling at the look on his lover's face, almost victoriously. His hand slowly slipped down, toying with Yukito's member like some intricate puzzle, like some sensual Rubix cube..and when he heard a strangled moan from the pale boy beneath him, he knew that he was doing it right, feeling it grow within his grasp. His body slid sleekly down, Yukito still squirming from the previous pleasure, and he nearly fainted as Touya enveloped Yukito's erection in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the shaft, and it wasn't until a few minutes into it that he realized he had never done this before...but hey, no time like the present! And he had Yukito's moans to help him. Slowly, he bobbed his head up and down, the gag reflex in his throat preventing him from taking too much, but Yukito was nearly floating, his slender fingers gripping onto Touya's hair, his back arching as his skin flushed red, a thin veil of sweat starting to cover his pale skin. This continued until Yukito felt like his heart was going to burst within his chest and he cried his lover's name out before his climax exploded into Touya's mouth, staying with half his body off the bed, his eyes clenched tightly shut in a look of ecstacy. Finally, he whimpered and collapsed to the bed, leaving Touya licking his lips and purring slightly.  
"You taste so good, Yuki.." He murmured, resting his head on Yukito's heaving chest, hearing a small moan in reply. "Shh..let's just sleep.." Yukito nodded weakly, more than content with that idea, and as Touya closed his eyes, he whispered "I love you."  
  



	4. Fluffity Day in the City

Whispers followed the young couple with every step, and yet, most of the people that Touya and Yukito went to high school with weren't really all that surprised about the two of them. However, the two boys were exceedingly happy together, and it felt like nothing could ever ruin that. As Touya watched the food on Yuki's plate disappearing quickly, he laughed quietly to himself, and Yukito looked up, a bit of chocolate on his lip.   
"What?"  
"Nothing, nothing.." With a grin, he reached over and ran his finger along Yukito's lip, licking up the chocolate. The paler boy blushed and cleared his throat, looking down, his deep hazel eyes looking back to his lover after a moment.  
"To-ya.." He giggled quietly and ate a little more carefully, blushing worse with every time Touya let out a suppressed laugh.  
A young man walked by their table in the restaurant , muttering the word "Faggot" angrily under his breath and both Touya and Yukito jerked a little, but neither one of them was sure if the other heard it, and they certainly didn't want to repeat it, but Touya couldn't help but notice that Yukito looked paler than usual.   
"C'mon." He murmured, running his thumb along the other boy's hand. "Let's go bug the monster at work." Yukito forced a smile and nodded a little, following Touya out of the restaurant.   
  
"Touya!" Sakura whined. "Come on.."  
"Let's see..do I want fries, Yukito?" Touya pondered out loud, making an exaggerated sigh. Yukito bit his lip to keep from laughing as Sakura was getting rather frustrated.  
"Yuki, make him stop!"  
He sweatdropped "Alright, alright you two.. Touya, you shouldn't bother Sakura at work, you know."  
Touya whined. "But I'm hungry."  
"Well then just give us something to go, Sakura, we'll eat at home so you can work." He smiled diplomatically and squeezed Touya's hand lightly. Sakura nodded and punched in some buttons on the till. She batted her eyelashes as Touya put the money onto the counter.  
"Do I get a tip, onii-chan?"  
"Yeah, lose that stupid hat."  
She growled and Tomoyo had to hold her from jumping the counter.. while taping it, of course. Ushering Touya out of the fast food place before Sakura would have a nervous breakdown, Yukito shook his head.  
"Well, you two didn't change."  
"Of course not." Touya smiled cutely and reached in, taking some fries and tossing them into his mouth. "That's why you love me, isn't it Yuki?"  
"Mm.. part of it." He stood up on his toes to kiss Touya on the cheek and smiled. The other boy nodded sagely.  
"That, and I'm just damned adorable."  
"That too." Yukito giggled.  
"C'mon, babe, let's go home."  



	5. Into the fire

The blankets became more tangled up during the night as Yukito whimpered in his sleep, leaving the warmth of Touya's body, hearing the word over and over in his mind. `Faggot'. He squirmed unconsciously out of the strong arms that enveloped him and became trapped more into his nightmare. Suddenly, he cried out and sat up straight in bed, gasping and breathing heavily, his eyes wide. He looked over at Touya, who was still fast asleep.. the boy could sleep through a hurricane.. Yukito trembled uncontrollably and curled up slightly, sobbing into his hands. It had seemed so real.. Still shivering, he pulled some random clothes on, not caring if they were even his.. He planted a kiss on Touya's forehead, tears rolling swiftly down his cheeks.. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, hearing a contented murmur in the darkness as his reply. "I love you." 

"Mm...love you too, Yuki.." Touya mumbled into the pillow, giggling a little, and Yukito waited until he was outside the apartment building before he broke down into tears, sitting on the grass alone outside in the middle of the night. 

Touya's hand patted the other side of the bed where Yukito was supposed to be, and it took him a couple of minutes in his half-conscious state to realize that the bed was empty. He lifted his head, wild black hair falling into his face. "Yuki?" He mumbled and looked around, scratching his head and wiping the sleep from his eyes. There was no response. He frowned quizzically and walked around the apartment in his boxers, hearing sounds from outside. Touya walked out onto the balcony and saw Yukito's figure, doubled over and sobbing, and he jerked back like he was hit, quickly throwing a pair of pants on.. No matter how much he loved Yukito, there was nothing that would make him run out in boxers in this neighborhood. As he sprinted out the door, he stared in disbelief at the huddled, quaking mass on the lawn. "Yuki?" The figure twitched and whimpered. "Honey, what are you doing?" He said softly, walking over and kneeling on the grass, tracing his slender fingers through the silvery hair. 

"N.. nothing.. g.. g.. go away." Was the choked reply. 

"Nope. I'm just gonna sit right here." He plopped onto the grass and gently wrapped his arm around the other boy's shoulders. "What's wrong?" 

"I just... I can't...this..." 

"..Is this about that guy in the restaurant yesterday?" Touya asked quietly. Yukito nodded. "Oh.. sweetie...just forget it.." He wrapped his other arm around Yuki's body and pulled him closer, holding the trembling body against his own, stroking Yukito's hair gently. "Don't worry about assholes like that." Yukito let out a sob and buried his face in Touya's shoulder, where he stayed until the sun rose from it's rest and the city began to come to life..and when everyone was waking up, two lovers were lying blissfully in each other's arms.. and they could not care less about what anyone else thought.. the only people that mattered was them. 


	6. Just Another Day

"Konnichiwa, how can I help you?" came Sakura's cheerful voice over the drive-thru speaker. Touya grinned evilly, but after seeing a reprimanding look from Yukito, he sighed.  
"Hey, kaijuu, I want a--"  
"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" She shouted into the speaker. People in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the red-faced girl by the window. She sweatdropped as a young child started to cry from the loud noise. Touya heard this and bit his lip to keep from laughing, Yukito sweatdropped but smiled nonetheless, simply happy to be with Touya. "I..I mean.. what would you like?"  
"I'll have two double burgers and two large fries and a large Coke... and Yuki will have the same thing except ..doubled."  
"...So that's six double burgers, four large fries and two large Cokes?" She said, used to Yukito's large appetite.   
"Yep."  
"Drive forward."  
As they drove forward, they could hear Tomoyo's faint voice saying "Sakura, you look so cute when you're mad."  
"Hoee..Tomoyo-chan.."  
Sakura glared at Touya as he pulled up and blinked, "Y..Yukito, you're here?"  
"No, he's in the car. Hurry up, Kaijuu."  
Sakura's eye twitched and she tried to jump through the window, but again, Tomoyo held her back while taping it.   
  
After they got their food, they got out of the car and went over to a secluded area of the forest, and Touya pulled Yukito into his lap while falling against a large oak tree. Both of them sighed, and as they ate, Touya's arm didn't stray from Yukito's waist. The problems of the previous days were forgotten for the time being, and they were still in the mindset that no one except themselves mattered.   
"Yuki?"  
"Hmm?" Yukito absently munched on a french fry.  
"You know I love you, don't you?"  
"Of course, To-ya." He smiled warmly, taking a bite of his last burger.   
"And.. you're living with me now, right?"   
Yukito nodded, swallowing what was in his mouth and taking a sip of his drink. "Hai!"  
"I.. I think we should tell my father.. "  
"Doesn't he know?"  
Touya shook his head. "No, not yet.. hell, I don't even think Sakura knows that we're...you know."  
"Tonight then.. we'll tell them tonight..you said we were going over for dinner, right?"  
Touya nodded again and wrapped his other arm firmly around Yukito, smiling somewhat as he looked at the silver-haired boy in his arms.. He loved everything about Yukito.. the way his hair fell into his face.. the way his eyes sparkled.. the way he smiled.. his voice.. his kiss.. his lips.. "I love you." He whispered. Yukito blinked and looked up. No matter how many times Touya said it, he still had a hard time believing that this wasn't a dream.  
"I love you too, To-ya." He giggled and kissed Touya lightly on the lips. "Come on, let's go."  
"Go?" Touya was yanked to his feet by Yukito, who started going towards the car. He blinked.  
"To your house. For dinner."  
Touya sweatdropped as he heard Yukito's stomach rumble. "You're kidding."  
"Well it's in three hours, I'll be -starving- by then!"  
"Alright, alright.." He couldn't resist that little look that Yuki was giving him. "Let's go."   
  
  
"Thank you for dinner, Kinomoto-san." Yukito smiled warmly and blushed slightly, feeling Touya's hand slip into his. They met eyes and nodded. It was time. No more putting it off.  
"Otou-san.. kaijuu-chan.." Touya said slowly. Sakura sat there, glaring. "I.. Yuki and I have something to tell you.. We..we're ....I... ano... we're in love."  
Sakura choked and stared wide-eyed at the two of them, gaping. Fujitaka looked a little shocked, but finally smiled and congratulated them both, wishing them luck. Touya and Yukito had a collective sigh in relief. Sakura didn't say anything as she let it sink in.. Yukito-san..and Oniichan...  
"Sakura? Are you all right?"  
"Hai!" She giggled, putting on a fake smile just for now. "Congratulations!" She took her dishes to the kitchen and ran off to talk to Kero-chan about this. Touya and Yukito left a little bit after to get privacy in their apartment, and Fujitaka watched them leave with a little smile on his face. He had suspected it since they were in high school.. seen all the signs.. it was obvious after going through it himself.   
"Good luck." He murmured before shutting off the lights in the kitchen and going to bed. 


	7. Oyasumi nesai (Good night)

"Kero-chan, can you believe it?!" Sakura buried her face into her pillow and watched the small yellow creature float over to her.  
  
"How can I believe it if you won't tell me, Sakura?" He set down his spoon on the wood surface, purring happily as he dove face first into the pudding Sakura had brought up. She had said she wasn't hungry, and hey, it was free pudding.. no complaints!  
  
"Oniichan and Yukito-san said they're in love!" She covered her face, feeling completely heartbroken.   
  
"Good for them." Kero-chan smiled, completely missing the point.  
  
"Kero-chan, you're completely missing the point."  
  
"Well.. Yue and Clow Reed were in love." He took another bite of pudding, going starry-eyed for a moment.  
  
"N..nani!?" She sat up, wide-eyed, watching him and yanking the spoon away. "They were?" Kero-chan yanked the spoon back with a slight scowl, taking a few bites of pudding before nodding.  
  
"Yue was heartbroken when Clow died.. so I guess he's making up for it with Touya....or Yukito is.." He sighed contentedly and leaned against the wall, licking his paws free of pudding.   
  
"S..so they were lovers like Oniichan and Yukito-sama!" She exclaimed, watching Kero-chan nod a couple times. "But.. I.."  
  
"I know you loved him, Sakura.. But wouldn't you rather they be happy?"  
  
"Ano.. I guess so." She said finally, flopping onto her bed. "They -did- look happy."  
  
"So were Yue and Clow."  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Well.. Clow died.. and neither Yue or I have seen him since...That's why Yue's so serious."  
  
"So Yue-san really loved Clow?"  
  
Kero-chan nodded, curling up on Sakura's pillow with a small yawn, sighing. "Hai... oyasumi nesai, Sakura-chan.." Sakura stood up, turning off the lights and smiling a little.  
  
"Oyasumi nesai, Kero-chan.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yukito sighed happily and felt Touya's nude body resting against his own. "Ai shiteru, To-ya.." He murmured, watching the moonlight's shadows hit his lover, illuminating the soft brown eyes, which smiled back.  
  
"I love you too, bunny." He pulled up the covers and rested his head against Yukito's shoulder, and as his eyes closed, he shivered, feeling feathers brushing against his skin, figuring one must've fallen out of the pillow, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Yue laying where his lover once was. Touya gasped, jerking back, unable to hide the blush that was forming on his cheek. "Y-yue!" He stammered. "Wh..what are you doing!?"  
  
"I got bored..just watching.." Yue said with a gentle smirk that was so different from Yukito's soft smile that goosebumps rose on Touya's arms. Yue sat up and brought Touya's lips down to his, kissing him once, and no matter how many times Touya tried pulling away, it didn't work.. he felt a tear slide down his cheek and he thought 'gomen nesai.. Yukito-sama..' as Yue's hands started teasing him, his body reacting against his own will. 


	8. Sore wa, himitsu desu..

Yukito yawned and turned his hazel eyes onto the empty spot beside him on the bed. He frowned, looking at the clock for a moment..it was only 6:45 in the morning.. what was Touya doing up? Slowly, he sat up and pulled a housecoat over his nude body, unable to explain why he felt so drained...  
  
He walked out of the bedroom, seeing Touya sitting hunched over at the kitchen table, red-eyed, clutching at a cup of coffee, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Yukito hesitated slightly before sitting next to him. "Ohayo, Touya.." He said quietly, touching the man's arm. Touya jerked and looked over at Yukito, blinking as if he had forgotten Yukito had existed.  
  
"O..Ohayo, Yuki.." Touya looked at him a moment, unable to return the smile that the silver-haired boy gave him. He felt like dirt.. no, below dirt. The dirt that was under dirt. It was good for gardening but not much else. That's all he was good for. Gardening.   
  
"Ano..Touya, are you all right?"  
  
Touya stared, snapping a little out of his inner reverie about gardening. "Yeah." He muttered, standing and walking to the kitchen, filling his coffee cup once more, feeling the caffeine flowing through his bloodstream.. although, really, after two hours of straight coffee, it was more like blood in his caffeine stream. "Fine."  
  
"Was.. " Yukito trailed off, not sure exactly what had happened between the time they had fallen asleep and when Touya woke up. What could've happened in those few hours? Touya flopped down back beside him, and Yukito flinched in the pain he saw in the normally warm, teasing brown eyes.. He reached out, his fingers tracing Touya's strong jawline, but when Touya turned to look at Yukito, he saw Yue's eyes staring back at him and jerked away. "Touya, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing." He snapped, aware that he was trembling. He had cheated on Yukito. He was scum. And scum couldn't even be used for gardening...well, unless it was specially formulated gardening scu--  
  
"Touya, please..why are you angry at me?" Yukito said softly.   
  
"I'm not mad at you, Yuki.." -I'm mad at myself..- He thought silently, cursing himself again.. He and Yue had made love nearly all night, and yes, he did enjoy it.. In those few hours, he had lost sight of his bunny, his lover..and it was killing him from inside.   
  
"Then tell me what's wrong.. do you still love me?"  
  
"Of course I do." He muttered. "Don't be stupid." Touya brought the cup to his lips and drank. Yukito frowned, hurt.  
  
"Well.." He murmured, standing. "I'll leave you be then... Maybe I'll just go into work early..get some paperwork done." He kissed Touya on the cheek, watching him flinch, and turned and went into the bedroom, not hearing the dry sobs that racked the dark-haired boy's body uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Touya's sure neurotic ^-^;) 


	9. No secrets, no lies.

Yukito slipped his shoes off as he entered the apartment with a sigh, pulling his key from the door and locking it behind him. The room was dark, and he had to find his way to the bedroom, managing not to trip on anything. He opened the bedroom door, hearing Touya's shallow breathing from the bed. He smiled faintly, slipping his shirt off.   
  
Touya murmured from the bed, yawning, opening one eye, seeing a figure in the doorway. His heart caught in his chest.. -Not again..- "Yue?" He whispered. There was a pained silence. Yukito closed his eyes.  
  
"No." He hesitated at the door,hurt. Touya perked up, but Yukito didn't notice. He undressed and climbed into bed, shrugging off Touya's arms from around him.  
  
"Yuki.." He murmured. "I was just making sure.. Come on.. I missed you."  
  
"Hm." Yukito turned his back to the brunette, slipping his glasses off and putting them on the bedside table. "Good night."  
  
"Yukito.. please."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Look.. I.. I know I've acted like a jerk lately, but I.. I love you. " Touya ran his hand down Yukito's shoulder, tears spiking his lashes. If he lost Yukito, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Yukito sighed and rolled over, a slightly angry expression on his face that softened as soon as he saw the tears rolling down Touya's cheeks.  
  
"To-ya.." He said quietly, frowning, gently wiping them away. "Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Because you'll leave." Touya lowered his eyes from Yuki's face like a small child trying not to get caught at something. Yukito tilted Touya's chin upwards.  
  
"No I won't. Tell me."  
  
"I...I...I ch.." He was practically choking on the words. "I .. had...Yue..and I..." He stammered. Yukito smiled a little, which caught Touya completely off guard.  
  
"I know. Yue told me."  
  
"...........Oh." His shoulders slumped and he sighed, lying back against the bed. Yukito settled into his arms. "You're not mad?"  
  
Yukito hesitated a moment, choosing his words carefully before speaking. "Not.. -mad-.. just a little confused, I guess. I don't think I should be mad. It's not like you wanted it, right?" Touya shook his head, and Yukito smiled. "Good." He pressed his lips against Touya's lightly and then rested his head on Touya's chest. Touya smiled a little, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I love you so much, bunny." He whispered softly, burying his face in Yukito's silver locks with a sigh of contentment. Yukito smiled, curling his arms around Touya's midsection.   
  
"I love you too, Touya. Just.. next time.. tell me, instead of making me worry, okay?"  
  
Touya shook his head, looking down at the beauty in his arms almost reverently. "There won't be a next time." He said quietly, smiling. "Ever."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well..that was a long wait for updates, I suppose o_o; Sorry if the chapter's kinda short, I'm transitioning o.o Plus, I'm trying to finish "Flowers for Ophelia", so thanks for reading, hope you like it. 


	10. Faded

Touya unlocked the door to their apartment and looked around. The lights were all on.. and there was a pot of water boiling on the stove, but where was Yuki? He slipped his shoes off and walked into the kitchen, turning the burner off and moving the water off it. "Oi! Yuki?" He called out, shutting the door with his foot. He frowned deeply and continued looking around the apartment, gasping softly at the sight before his eyes.   
  
Yukito was slumped against the wall of the kitchen, head laying on his shoulder, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping.   
  
"Yuki!" Touya shouted, running to him and gently pulling him to his feet. Yukito groaned softly and slowly opened his ginger eyes.   
  
"T..To-ya?" He murmured, blinking himself back to consciousness.  
  
"Yuki, are you okay?"  
  
He yawned and stood up, groggily walking to the kitchen and turning the burner back on, setting the pot of water back, getting some noodles from the cupboard. "I'm fine, To-ya.. Just tired, is all."  
  
Touya watched him carefully and kept one arm around the boy's waist protectively. Yukito gave him a warm smile and kissed him. "Be careful, Yuki.."  
  
"I always am, To-ya." He leaned into the half-embrace. "How was work?"  
  
"Fine.." Touya said hesitantly, still watching for any signs that Yuki might faint again. He remembered before when the boy fell off the balcony during Nakuru's movie..but that was so long ago...besides, he gave them his power..and that was more than enough, wasn't it? But when Yuki looked back at him again, his eyes weren't the warm gold, but the cold blue. Touya gasped faintly, and Yuki shivered.  
  
"Touya.. Yue says.. he wants to speak to you." He leaned his head back against Touya's chest. Faintly, Touya nodded.In a flash of wings and robes, he was holding the pale angel in his arms..  
  
"So..we meet again.." Yue said quietly, looking just as weak as Yukito. Touya glared.  
  
"What's this about, Yue?"  
  
"Since.. Sakura stopped using the cards.. her power is decreasing.. meaning.. she doesn't have enough to support Yukito and I.. "  
  
"No! I gave you--"  
  
"It isn't enough anymore, Touya.." His head slumped forward. "It will take years to get enough power.."  
  
"Y-Years?" Touya repeated, horrified. "B..but that means.."  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"No!! I won't let you take Yuki from me, damnit."  
  
"It's.. not a choice... you can have this night with him.. and then..." Yue trailed off then, seeing the tears in Touya's eyes. He sighed and soon, Yuki was back in Touya's arms. Touya clung to him tightly, shaking.   
  
"To-ya.. I'm sorry." Yukito said softly. Touya shook his head.  
  
"Not your fault, Yuki.. C.. Come on. Let's just enjoy this night together, okay?" He smiled tearfully, and Yukito nodded. They ate dinner in silence, and then lay on the bed, Yukito curling up in Touya's arms. Neither of them said anything, but as Yukito began to fade from view, Touya kissed him and whispered "I love you.."  
  
"I love you, To-ya." Yukito whispered back, and then suddenly, Touya's arms were empty. He buried his face in the pillow, sobbing softly.. Years.. years without his Yukito...He felt his heart breaking into tiny slivers at the thought..   
  
"Yuki.. " He whimpered, clutching at the pillow and breathing in his scent. "I love you.." 


	11. It's Too Late

Touya felt as if part of him had disappeared the same day that Yue and Yukito had gone. For days, he just curled up in his room, staring blankly at the wall, not eating. School dragged on, as did the days. It was almost two months before Sakura, who was missing them just as much, kicked him. "Do you think Yukito-san would want you to be like this, oniichan? He'd want you to smile! Yukito-san always smiled." She sniffled and looked down, tearing up again. Touya sighed softly and embraced his younger sister. He'd forgotten that he wasn't the only one who had lost someone close to them with this..  
  
"I'm sure they'll be back, Sakura."  
  
"So stop moping around!" She kicked him again. He yelped and stood up.  
  
"Kaijuu!"  
  
"SAKURA IS NOT A MONSTER!"  
  
He couldn't help but laugh. Some things never changed, did they? Yukito did. He changed into nothing. Touya sighed as he watched Sakura stomp off towards Tomoyo's house, orange plushie hanging out of her purse and yelling at her to slow down. He grabbed a coat and walked out of the house, breathing in the scent of sakura petals on the air. He almost bumped into a girl from the high school. "Oh.. gomen." He murmured, looking at her. She turned bright red.  
  
"Kinomoto.. H.. How are you?"  
  
".. Fine." He lied, trying to figure out who this girl was.  
  
"Miki." She supplied him with her name, grinning a little. He smiled.  
  
"Oh.. Hello. " Touya forced a smile. This was one of the girls that had always had a crush on him and Yuki throughout high school. No one noticed that the two of them only had eyes for each other.  
  
"Are you seeing anyone?" She asked abruptly; so much so that Touya was caught off-guard.  
  
"N..Nani?"  
  
"I.. would you like to go to a movie with me?"  
  
Touya paused. Yukito could be coming back any day.. but part of him doubted if he ever would come back. Sakura was right (although he could never tell her so). He had to stop moping around. Besides, it was just one date? What could it hurt? ". Sure."  
  
"Great! I'll see you tonight? " She wrote down her address, beaming. "Seven. Ja ne!" Happily, she skipped off, and waited until she was around the corner to let out a schoolgirl squeal. She had done what no other girl did - She was going on a date with Kinomoto Touya.  
  
One date turned into five.. One month turned into a year.. and before Touya knew it, five years had passed since Yukito had disappeared. A lot had happened in five years. He had married Miki three years ago, and although he did love her, his heart would always belong with his white rabbit - Yukito. They had one daughter together, and Touya was completely and utterly devoted to her. They'd named her Usagi, although Miki never did figure out why he was so insistent on the name. She figured he just liked rabbits. A lot.  
  
"'tousan! 'tousan!" Usagi hopped into his arms, giggling, and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She and Miki had just been to the zoo - Touya decided he might as well get some work done instead. It felt strange to him, only working at one job for such a long period of time, but he figured he had enough places on his resume. He laughed and picked her up, kissing her back on the cheek.  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
"'tousan, I saw lions and tigers and zebras and fishies and more fishies and bunnies and." She rattled off a long list, beaming proudly.  
  
"Wow, it sounds like you did a lot."  
  
"And I had ice cream!"  
  
"Looks like it." He grinned, ruffling her hair. "Go on inside and clean up, kaijuu."  
  
She giggled at him and made growling noises. "Grr! The monster'll eat you, 'tousan!"  
  
He feigned terror and set him down. Still giggling and roaring, she ran inside. Miki laughed and kissed him. "I'll go get her cleaned up before dinner."  
  
"Yeah, just let me finish up out here, and I'll go inside and start." He smiled, returning the kiss and going outside to shut the gate.  
  
"To-ya?"  
  
He froze completely, and his throat tightened. Slowly, he turned around, feeling like he was dreaming as he stared into those golden eyes, that smile.. ". Yuki."  
  
Yukito smiled softly and only took a moment before embracing him tightly. "I'm back.." Touya melted into his embrace instantly, fighting back tears. Yuki was back. His Yukito was back. ...but how could he tell his wife? 


End file.
